


demons in the basement

by mountain_witch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Black Sabith, Demon Sex, F/F, May/December Relationship, Sabrina is 18 AU, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_witch/pseuds/mountain_witch
Summary: what might have happened after Lilith saved Sabrina from Beelzebub...





	demons in the basement

As the flies vanished, Ms. Wardwell reached up and snatched one, silencing its frantic buzz between her palm and her long, thin fingers. Her gaze then fell on the blonde girl tied up in a chair before her.

“So Sabrina,” Ms. Wardwell said, eyes hooded and voice low, “how’s your sabbatical been so far?”

Lilith tried to catch her breath and regain her composure as she took measured steps toward Sabrina. Moments before, she’d been in her office upstairs when she felt him - the Lord of Flies. There was only one reason Beelzebub would be wreaking havoc in the basement of Baxter High. That reason, of course, was Sabrina Spellman.

Lilith knew by now that it was more than unholy concern and the Dark Lord’s will that drove her to Sabrina’s side the minute the young witch found herself in trouble. Since Sabrina had signed the Book of the Beast and begun flexing her magical muscles at the Academy, she had more power and confidence than ever before. Sabrina was young, bright and sexy - all the things Lilith wished she still was. She couldn’t resist.

So, she didn’t like looking disheveled in front of Sabrina. No, better to be poised, put together - not just for her pride, but so Sabrina continued to see her as a trusted source. Calm, collected, wise in all matters, witch and mortal. She needed Sabrina to need her.

Sabrina, on the other hand, was excited to see Ms. Wardwell in a vulnerable state for once. The sight of her principal and mentor flushed and out of breath after having just saved her sent a familiar thrill up her spine. She realized for the first time that the feeling wasn’t just affinity - it was attraction. And there was something in the way Ms. Wardwell was looking at her, head titled down, eyes dark and narrowed, that told Sabrina she wasn’t the only one feeling it. 

Sabrina glanced down to Ms. Wardwell’s parted lips, and she felt the pull grow stronger. The woman’s signature red lipstick was matte today and a shade darker than normal. Sabrina thought she’d never seen a woman look sexier than Ms. Wardwell did right now, prowling toward her in the deserted basement. 

Pulling herself back from her thoughts, Sabrina looked back into Ms. Wardwell’s eyes and smiled darkly. “Well, how does it look like it’s going?” Ms. Wardwell chuckled as she moved behind Sabrina and began untying the weathered rope that bound her wrists. “You’re lucky I caught you.”

“I am,” said Sabrina, standing up and turning to face Ms. Wardwell. “Somehow you always find me in the nick of time.” Sabrina smiled up at the older woman, who gave her a small smile in return before looking down at the girl’s wrists.

“Ouch, that bastard did a number on you... let me see,” Lilith said gently. It was certainly not in her nature to be gentle, but it was in her nature to manipulate, flatter and seduce to get what she wanted. When it came to Sabrina, she wanted so many things. Of course, for her to sign the Book; and with that done, she could make space in her mind for her other more... carnal desires. She wanted to protect Sabrina and destroy her all at once. To help her flourish, young and lush and powerful, and then rip it all away. To make her mortal flesh sing. To kill the witch half in her and watch it burn.

Sabrina’s hands burned where Ms. Wardwell had touched them. Now that she had identified her feelings toward her as lust, she felt like she was tied to a train about to barrel off a cliff. Ms. Wardwell was wearing a choker today, tight and dark around her elegant neck, with her long curls messier than usual about her face. Her face... Sabrina was surprised by how close her face suddenly was to her own and, embarrassed, backed up slightly to give herself some air.

“Ms... Wardwell,” Sabrina breathed, not knowing what she should say, not trusting herself to say more. Ms. Wardwell let go of Sabrina’s wrists and dropped her hands to rest on the chair between them. “Yes?” The woman whispered, cocking an eyebrow and looking at Sabrina expectantly. Sabrina wouldn’t make the first move, Lilith thought, even though it was clear she wanted to. Lilith felt a surge of power at the knowledge that she could make Lucifer’s special little witch so nervous. Not altogether on purpose, she licked her lips and tilted her head closer to Sabrina. She was so close. 

Sabrina took an unsteady breath, eyes flicking back and forth between Ms. Wardwell’s bright blue eyes and her dark red lips. She barely noticed that Ms. Wardwell had wrapped her fingers around her wrists again until her right hand was nearly at eye level, hovering in between their faces, suspended for what felt like an eternity while they looked at each other. Slowly, deliberately, Ms. Wardwell took Sabrina’s hand in both of hers and brought her fingers to her mouth. Sabrina gasped at the feeling of her index finger being caressed by Ms. Wardwell’s tongue and briefly closed her eyes. They didn’t stay closed for long, though, as Sabrina found herself wanting to see every single thing Ms. Wardwell was doing, every flicker of desire, every second of the consummation of the feelings that had been building inside of her for so long.

Ms. Wardwell returned the look, removing Sabrina’s index finger and taking her middle finger into her mouth next. Sabrina clutched the chair that was still between them with her other hand, barely able to keep herself standing. Ms. Wardwell’s mouth was hot and wet and Sabrina’s head was spinning. She wanted to kiss her. 

Just as Ms. Wardwell slid Sabrina’s last finger out of her mouth, Sabrina grabbed the chair and spun it around so that the seat was facing the principal. In a motion decidedly smoother and more controlled then she felt, she then took Ms. Wardwell by the shoulders, spun her around too and pushed her down into the chair. 

Surprised and very pleased, Lilith laughed and reached up to pull Sabrina, who had moved around to face her where she sat, down onto her lap. Sabrina straddled her easily, her hands immediately starting to play with Lilith’s long curls. “You naughty little witch,” said Lilith with a smile, making Sabrina blush and bite her lip. “Don’t be embarrassed. I like it,” Lilith said. “It’s just... you’re so beautiful and smart and I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” said Sabrina softly. “Darling,” said Lilith, “so have I.” She leaned in, burying her face in the girl’s bright white curls to whisper, “so what are we waiting for?”

At that, Sabrina, already too flushed, too hot, too excited, couldn’t wait anymore. She found Ms. Wardwell’s lips and they were immediately in each other’s mouths, kissing in a way Sabrina had never even believed possible. She let out a long, low moan when the principal reached around to grab her ass, squeezing roughly and bringing her closer. Sabrina’s hands found Ms. Wardwell’s chest, and it was the older woman’s turn to moan as the girl squeezed her sensitive tits. 

Sabrina had never been with anyone before, let alone an absolute bombshell like Ms. Wardwell. A woman so beautiful must have had many partners, made tons of girls as wet as she was right now, Sabrina thought suddenly, and her confidence from earlier vanished. She pulled back, panting and frowning. Ms. Wardwell opened her eyes, which widened in concern when she saw Sabrina’s face. 

“Sabrina, what’s the matter?” She asked, genuinely worried that they’d gone too far, too fast. She wanted Sabrina, desperately, and she knew she couldn’t have her if she scared her away.

“I’m sorry, I just - I guess I - I’ve never done this before,” Sabrina said quickly. “I want to, to taste you, but I’m not sure... how,” she finished, her face pink from embarrassment and desire. Lilith took Sabrina by the chin and brought her face back toward her, giving her another shorter but still passionate kiss. “It’s easy, honey. There’s not a lot I don’t like, and you’ll know when you’re making me feel good. Just keep your tongue flat and breathe through your mouth,” Lilith said, hardly believing that she was saying these words to Sabrina, or that the girl was actually about to go down on her. “And Sabrina, if you want to stop - ” she started to add before Sabrina interrupted her. “I don’t want to stop,” Sabrina breathed, barely able to contain her excitement over what she was about to do. “I want to keep going until we can’t anymore.”

Lilith couldn’t argue with that. She kissed Sabrina again, hot and slow and all tongue, until Sabrina broke away to kiss and bite down her neck. Her dress was feeling too warm and tight, but she wasn’t about to stop Sabrina, who had slid off her lap and onto her knees in front of her. The sight gave Lilith a fresh shiver of want that intensified when Sabrina licked her lips and started to push her dress up her smooth thighs. Sabrina ran her fingers and then her tongue above the lace edge at the top of Lilith’s stockings. Lilith didn’t think she’d ever been so wet, wanted someone so badly as she did when Sabrina looked up at her, hand on the edge of her black lace panties. Lilith nodded and lifted her ass off the chair so that Sabrina could slide them down her legs. 

Sabrina’s mouth watered at the sight of Ms. Wardwell’s wet, swollen pussy in front of her. She stared, breathing hard, thinking she could look at her all day. Ms. Wardwell, who was also breathing very hard, spread her legs wider and Sabrina remembered what she’d gotten on her knees to do. She knew she could tease Ms. Wardwell, play with her thighs and her tits and her ass, but she didn’t think either of them could wait a second longer. Suddenly not nervous at all, Sabrina dove her face into Ms. Wardwell’s waiting pussy with a moan. Ms. Wardwell’s head dropped back as she gasped at the feeling of Sabrina’s mouth finally, finally doing unholy things to her aching pussy. She wasn’t lying when she’d told Sabrina she wasn’t picky, and whatever the girl was doing right now with her tongue was better than she’d imagined. She felt herself climbing already, her hips bucking into the girl’s face as she licked and sucked at her lips, her slit, her clit.

Sabrina slowed her pace a bit, not wanting it to end. She pulled back from Ms. Wardwell’s clit to take a long, dirty lick from the bottom of her slit to the top, then went back down to take her tongue deeper into the principal’s welcoming depths. Lilith lifted her head and opened her eyes at that, surprised by how quickly Sabrina was undoing her. She watched the witch’s head dive deeper into her and couldn’t stop herself from grabbing a fistful of white-blonde hair. 

“Fuck, Sabrina,” Lilith moaned. “That feels so - so good. Don’t stop,” Lilith panted, unable to stop herself from grinding her pussy even harder on Sabrina’s face.

Sabrina knew enough to know that Ms. Wardwell was about to come, but she loved hearing it from the woman’s mouth as she gasped between moans, “Sabrina! I’m going to come in your mouth, Sabrina, I - ”

And with that, Sabrina felt a fresh wetness and a new taste as Ms. Wardwell rocked into her face, moaning rhythmically with each pulse of her pussy. Sabrina kept licking her orgasm until her hips stilled and she sighed happily from above her. Sabrina looked up and saw Ms. Wardwell’s gorgeous blue eyes looking down at her with more desire than Sabrina had ever seen. She felt a thrill of anticipation at whatever Ms. Wardwell had in mind for her.

“Darling,” Lilith purred, “are you sure you’ve never done that before?” Sabrina was better than she’d expected, and Lilith had never been more excited to reciprocate. Sabrina put her hands on Lilith’s knees and started to push herself up, making it easy for Lilith to take her roughly by the waist to lift her up and pull her close as she stood. Sabrina gasped and laughed, her legs wrapping around Lilith’s middle, her arms around her neck. She stopped laughing and started panting again as Lilith kissed her. Lilith wanted to taste herself on the young witch’s lips, and to make sure Sabrina was good and ready for her. 

Still holding Sabrina but moving down to kiss her neck, Lilith walked forward to press Sabrina’s back against the dark basement wall. Using her demon strength - for certainly, the thin arms of Mary Wardwell could never have lifted the girl like this, but then again Mary Wardwell would never be fucking the girl like this - Lilith held onto Sabrina with one arm and took off her pants with her other hand. Sabrina was wearing red lace panties and Lilith could smell her arousal before her pants even hit the floor. She couldn’t resist teasing the girl a bit. “These are rather sexy, Sabrina,” Lilith said, her fingers running along the top edge of the lace. “And I’m the first person to ever see them?”

“Yes,” Sabrina said quietly. Lilith hummed as she took a moment to slide her hand under Sabrina’s shirt and up to her supple breasts. “Yes,” Sabrina said again, louder this time, and Lilith smiled as she kissed her. 

Lilith’s hands moved back down to Sabrina’s ass while they kissed, and she pulled away only to say, “I want to fuck you, Sabrina.” Sabrina’s eyes went wide and she started breathing even harder. Lilith felt a drop of Sabrina’s wetness fall from the girl’s pussy onto her own stockinged leg, and she had to take a steadying breath to stop herself from throwing Sabrina to the ground to absolutely devour her. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Sabrina said a third time, and Lilith had all she needed to rip those red panties aside and plunge a long finger into Sabrina’s pussy. Sabrina cried out in pleasure at the feeling of Ms. Wardwell inside her. Almost as soon as Lilith began pumping her finger in and out of the girl, she knew she needed more. She slid a second finger into Sabrina’s tight pussy, and Sabrina moaned even louder, her eyes practically rolling back into her head. “Ms. - Wardwell - ” she managed to stutter in between thrusts of the principal’s hands. Answering the unfinished request, Lilith pressed Sabrina harder into the wall so that she could use both hands on her pussy. Picking up the pace with her hand that was fucking Sabrina, Lilith moved her other hand to the girl’s clit. A single, gentle stroke was all it took to push Sabrina over. Lilith kept fucking her and stroking her, reveling in the feeling of her pussy clenching around her fingers. After a few long moments, Sabrina came back to herself, resting her head on the wall behind her with a sigh. Lilith gently pulled her now soaking fingers out of Sabrina and brought them up to her mouth. Sabrina watched as Ms. Wardwell licked up her juices, moaning quietly at the taste of the girl’s come. “Maybe next time you can taste the real thing,” Sabrina said boldly. Lilith chuckled. “I’d like that.”

Sabrina didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to move, wanted to keep kissing and touching Ms. Wardwell, but she forced herself to untangle her limbs from the older woman as she set her gently back down on the floor. Lilith turned her back to Sabrina to gracefully retrieve her panties where the girl had thrown them aside and slide them slowly back on, making sure to give Sabrina a good show while she was at it. She could hear Sabrina’s breath catch in her throat while she watched her straighten back up and turn around. “Well, Sabrina, that was... lovely,” Lilith said distantly, “But I need to get back upstairs, I think. And you have to get to class.” Lilith didn’t want to sound desperate, so she made herself seem colder than she felt. She knew that she wanted Sabrina again, and again and again... but she didn’t want the girl to know that. Sabrina recognized the dismissal but wasn’t disappointed. Ms. Wardwell was right; she was late for class - and she had a feeling this wasn’t their last encounter. In another bold move, Sabrina took Ms. Wardwell by the waist and pulled her in for a final kiss. Lilith softened at that - she knew she should be cold, leave the girl wanting her body, and her approval - but Sabrina had been perfect, and she was pretty sure she wanted her again no matter how she acted. She smiled and leaned in for one last kiss. “Will you stay out of trouble for a few minutes at least?” Lilith teased. Sabrina grinned. “Not if this is what happens when I get into trouble.”

_____________________________  
  


Back in her office a few minutes later, Lilith had her feet kicked up on her desk and instead of returning to her paperwork was going over her encounter with Sabrina in her mind. She felt herself getting hot again and wondered if Sabrina was thinking about her instead of paying attention to her silly mortal class. Reaching down as she spread her legs, Lilith felt her hand pass over something in the pocket of her dress. She reached in and pulled out Sabrina’s red lace panties. Lilith laughed out loud at the cheeky young witch - oh yes, Sabrina was in class thinking about her, she was sure. And she couldn’t wait to fuck her again.


End file.
